The Shadowverse: Age of Artemis
by Carrie Shadow
Summary: This series of stories details the life and times of Artemis Tenebrae, a distant descendent of Orion and Raven. Set two hundred years after Orion's death, a dark force begins to take hold of all Equestria, threatening to ensnare both the living and the dead. Artemis must find her destiny and earn her cutie mark if she is to defeat it!
1. Army of the Dead: 1

The dark, rainy streets of Manehattan were largely abandoned. The ponies that were out hurried to their destinations without stopping to talk, lest they get any wetter than they were already, for the local weather team had scheduled quite a downpour that would last well into the following morning. The only place that seemed to be doing anything like a normal night of business was the city's seedy underbelly. All throughout the city, ponies of shady backgrounds (and sometimes of shadier color schemes) did a roaring trade, ill-gotten bits passing freely from hoof to hoof.

A seedy bar called Babs' was opening up for business, and at a dingy table sat a lonely, cloaked and hooded blue alicorn mare, idly nursing a cider. Two hundred years earlier, a purple earth pony mare named Raven Shadow had entered this exact bar, sat down at this exact table, and ordered this exact drink while she waited to meet a griffon, and eventually a pony, who would change her life forever. The symmetry was almost too much for Luna to bear.

Being an Eternal, Luna didn't visibly age. Or rather, she aged so slowly that for all intents and purposes, she looked almost exactly the same now as she had when Orion and Raven were alive, give or take a month or two. Two centuries had passed since the day she and Princess Carrie buried their mutual friend. And in that time, she had never once cast the spell that would allow her to talk to his spirit. Not because she thought it would cheapen the sacrifice he made that led to his death, but because she was waiting for the right moment.

To say Equestria had changed since that day was an understatement. Magic-based technology now permeated every aspect of Equestrian society. For example, the cell phones of Orion's day were large, cumbersome objects that allowed the user only to call the pony on the other end of the line, assuming that pony also had a cell phone. Today, those phones had become exponentially smaller, gained screens, and were able to do anything from send a short textual message to browsing the Ponynet. Luna still had trouble navigating hers, and was prone to breaking them.

Of course, the changes in Equestria were more than just technological. Relationships between ponies and changelings were the best they'd ever been, a far cry from the war between the two races that Orion had managed to stop, just in the nick of time. The initial distrust had long since waned, and the two species now lived together in perfect harmony, to the point that twenty years earlier, the first pony-changeling hybrid had been born.

In short, the Equestria Orion had known was long, long gone. It was a brave new world now. Nopony, not even the immortal goddess of the moon and stars, knew what the future held.

Her reverie was broken by the opening of a door, and the sound of hooves on rotted wood. The sound was somewhat hollow, as if whomever it was had holes in their legs. Luna looked up, just in time to see a very strange mare enter the bar.

She had a dark purple coat that appeared to be made of neither fur nor chitin, but an odd combination of the two. There were bright green eyes, a mane and tail of deepest black flecked with brown, and a perforated horn with matching holes in all four legs. She also had purple insect wings, and white fangs.

Luna rose, and said in a soft, surprised voice, "Who… who art… who are you?"

The strange mare turned to look, and said in a voice very like a gruff version of Princess Carrie's: "My name is Artemis Tenebrae, and I am the leader of the Bad Seeds. What do you want?"

"I wanted to speak with you, Artemis. There is a matter that is most troubling, and I fear it concerns you." Luna looked around the bar. "Nice to see some things never change, even after a couple of centuries. There's quite a history surrounding this place, you know. It was here that it all began, and now it begins anew." Dropping her hood, Luna looked directly at Artemis. "Tell me, what do you know about your ancestors?"

Artemis jumps back in surprise at the sight of Luna, but doesn't bow. Instead, her eyes narrow suspiciously. "Why do you care? It's not like they ever did anything for me." Her wings buzz as she gets more annoyed, "Look at me! Half pony, half changeling, and the worst parts of both! I'm a freak! And it's all because Great Grandfather Orion couldn't be bothered to keep his muzzle out of anypony's business." She turns away, "I know all there is to know... how couldn't I? It's all anyone talks about around me, that and how I'm apparently the next equine to inherit his legacy." She scoffs, voice dripping with sarcasm. "But here's the thing: I don't want his legacy. I want to live on my own terms, to Tartarus with him."

Taken aback by Artemis's harsh words, Luna looks at her with a sad expression. "It would break his heart to hear you speak of him in that tone," Luna said, "much as it breaks mine. Your great-grandfather did wonderful things for Equestria, many of which influenced how we live today. I have watched with fascination and glee as our ponies made stunning advances over the decades, all led in part by your great-grandfather-s insatiable quest to make the country he lived in a better place for all, pony, griffon, minotaur, and even changeling." She tentatively reached a hoof out. "And you, despite your protestations, are part of that legacy. Over the years, we have kept an eye on all of Orion's progeny, watching them take their place among Equestria's best and brightest. And then, there's you, who seems to have taken a path to ruin despite your real potential being locked away, waiting for you to release it, embrace it."

"What potential?" she hisses, spit flying from between her fangs to land near Luna's hooves, "I don't have potential! I'm just a bug! I don't even have a cutie mark!" She turns a bit, and sure enough where other ponies would have a mark, she had none. She turns back to the door as if to leave, "You're wasting your time, Luna. Go bother my cousins, and leave me alone. All I want is my gang." She takes flight, heading up into the night sky.

* * *

Luna was soon flying alongside Artemis. "You know full well that cutie marks appear when a pony realizes what their inner talent is, and therefore your excuse is feeble at best. You kept your talents locked away for so long, and never explored them, it's no wonder yours hasn't appeared yet. And what can your gang offer you besides a shortened life span and misery at what might have been if only you had chosen a different path?" She was now flying backwards, an impressive feat, hovering in front of Artemis. "Please. Just talk to me. I will ask nothing beyond that if you still wish to follow your own path once we finish."

Artemis closes her eyes and sighs, there was no getting rid of her, was there? She reopens her eyes. "Oh fine, we'll talk... but somewhere dry. I hate flying in the rain."

"Wherever you would prefer, that will be fine. Do you have a preference?"

Artemis thinks, "His grave, I guess... it seems fitting."

"As you wish," Luna says, banking sharply and flying toward what once was Shadowfall Manor.

Orion's stately home had since been converted into a museum to commemorate his life and deeds, with various artifacts from his adventures on display. His den had been converted into a library, housing his research and the works of others that he had a direct influence upon. Hundreds of visitors flocked to the museum daily, some conducting research, others to look and marvel at his exploits. Now, the museum was dark, and Luna angled for a section cordoned off from the general public: the graves of Sir Orion Brownmane Baronet and his wife, Lady Raven Brownmane. Touching down, before Artemis could land, Luna spoke to the ornate headstone, "I hope you know what you're doing, my old friend." She watched as Artemis landed and made her way over to the graves.

Orion was, fittingly, buried next to his beloved. The grass in front of the stone seems to glow, and in a flash of light, a spectral, grey unicorn stallion with a brown mane and tail and a pocketwatch cutie mark appears, wearing glasses and his ever-present bowtie and jacket. He grins. "Luna! So good to see you again! It's been..." He checks his watch, "A month or so? You know how wibbly time is in here. How long has it been for-" He stops, finally noticing Artemis. "Oh! Hello there! Are you one of my descendants? You certainly look it!"

Artemis steps back at the sight of the ghost and stares up at the flailing madpony her great-grandfather had been. He looked like such a dork, dressed like a teacher. And that silly floppy hair... she could barely stand it. Nevertheless, she says through gritted teeth, "Yes. I am Artemis Tenebrae, your great-granddaughter."

"This is the one we have spoken about, Orion," Luna said. "She seems to have inherited the worst traits of your wife, right down to her choice of saloons and the company she keeps. I worry there isn't enough time to save her from her eventual fate. I suppose it's too much for a charming gentlepony to come to her aid and rescue her from a fate worse than death ... again."

Orion looks agape, "Honestly, Luna? After all we've been through? I'd risk my... well, not my life, since I'm dead, but my... existence? There we go, existence. Yes. I'd risk that in order to save one of my own." He looks back at Artemis again, "Though it's going to be harder this time, since I don't have a physical body anymore. Unless, I dunno, you could put my spirit inside a metal casing, or simply appoint me as her guardian angel... one of those."

"And what if I don't want you in my life?" Artemis spat. "I think you've done enough as it is. Look at me! All my life, getting called Bugfilly, dealing with the teasing, the looks other ponies give me. 'Careful, she'll siphon the love right out of you!' 'Does the wind whistle through those cheeselegs of yours?' They changed once I started fighting back. They started to leave me alone." She started to pace in a small circle. "Oh, Mom and Dad weren't so pleased that their little foal was gaining a reputation, told me repeatedly to shape up or ship out! Guess which one I did? Yup, left home and lived on the streets of Manehattan until the Bad Seeds took me in." She narrowed her eyes as she spoke to Orion, leaning in closer. "They were more of a family than anypony I'm related to! And I earned their respect, enough so that I became their leader. And now, Princess Mooncheeks here tells me that I'm in line to inherit your legacy as the savior of Equestria? No thanks!" She stomped back and glared at the princess and the specter.

Orion is quiet for a long time after all of this, surprised at how different Artemis was from him, and to a degree, even Raven. He felt his heart break at the tales of bullies and insults, and unhappiness that she willingly went to the group that almost got him killed so many decades earlier. He looks to her sadly, bravado gone, then back to Luna. "Come back when she's found her cutie mark. Keep me posted," he says quietly. Then he disappears, leaving the two mares alone.

Luna sighed. "It's not too late, Artemis. It's not uncommon for ponies to get their cutie marks later in life. I can help you, as much as I can, toward that goal. I know for a fact that continuing down the road you're on will only end in heartbreak, and your eventual early demise." Her eyes glistened as she looked to Artemis. "Do you really wish to exit this life so soon?"

Artemis shrugs, "Seems a lot better than the alternative." She looks away from the grave, "What can you possibly do? Turn me in to the Cutie Mark Crusading Squad, where they'll make me do a bunch of pointless tasks to 'help' me find my calling in life?"

"You claim you want nothing to do with your great-grandfather, and yet you two are so alike, especially in your stubbornness. Do you want to die because you're too afraid to live?" Luna moved closer, placing her muzzle close to Artemis, a small snarl forming on her lips. "I know all too well what happens when one chooses the easier path. It leads to nothing but heartbreak, sadness, and despair. And I was sealed with that fate for a thousand years, alone, with nopony to help me redeem myself. Your bravado and tough-filly act do not impress nor intimidate me. If you truly want to impress me, show me that you're willing to work for something for once. Don't take the easy path, forge your own way and earn what you seek! Or are you too much of a chickenheart to even try that?"

Artemis' eyes narrow to slits, making her look a little like Chrysalis, and she snarls, fangs bared. "Don't you dare call me a coward!" she shouts, her wings buzzing even faster now. "Or it will be the last thing you do, princess or not!" She takes to the air and flies off toward the hideout, determined now. She would find her talent, with or without Luna's help.

Luna chuckled. "It seems I touched a nerve after all. Perhaps there is hope, my friend. We will speak again soon," she said, bowing before the headstone and flying off after Artemis.

* * *

Artemis lands in a ramshackle hut located deep in the Everfree forest. It was one of the few places in Equestria largely untouched by time, and it remained as dangerous as it had been in Orion's day. The hut had been Zecora's, but since she passed, it was left for the woods to take. Artemis and her fellow gang members had managed to reclaim it, somewhat. She makes a chittering noise, summoning the others.

From out of the shadows stepped several other creatures: two pegasus ponies, one male and one female. They were called Icewing and Firefly, respecitvely. Next was a griffon, Gemini, half eagle and half panther. Last of all was a changeling, Calyx. She had purple hair. All four looked tough and uncompromising.

"So, what happened, boss?" Calyx said. "More trouble with the Steel Hoof squad?"

"You'd think they woulda learned after last time," Icewing said,, his wings flaring slightly."Or do they need a refresher lesson?"

"Nah, not the Steel Hooves," sighed Artemis, flopping down onto a ruined chair. "Luna. She wants me to find my talent so that I can start saving Equestria again, like my great-grandfather always used to do."

"Damn, you got royalty breathing down your neck," Gemini said, cracking open a bottle of cider and passing it over to Artemis. "Sounds serious."

"So, whatcha gonna do about it?" asked Firefly. "You know we got your flank on this."

Artemis takes a long pull and nods, "May as well try to find my talent, I guess... don't know about the whole 'savior of Equestria' gig though. When great grandfather started, he got all up close and personal with the changeling queen at the time. Nothing like that is gonna happen now! It'll have to be something different!"

"We always said we'd back you up, Artie," Calyx said, hugging Artemis. Artemis permitted this, for not only was Calyx her number two in the gang, but being a changeling, she had the same troubles growing up as Artemis did, and it was Calyx that partnered with Artemis when she was brought into the Bad Seeds.

"Yeah, you tell us what to do, and it's done!" Icewing said. Firefly and Gemini grunted their assent.

Artemis smiles a little at Calyx, it was rare she did such a thing. In fact, Calyx was the only equine Artemis ever smiled to. "Let's go sneak into the museum then," she decides. "Maybe find something that can help me learn my purpose." She makes toward the front door.

"I'll go with you. The rest of you, stay here. I'll flare if there's trouble," Calyx said, following Artemis to the door. The other three nodded and went back to what they were doing.

Cloaked with an invisibility spell, Luna had heard and seen everything that transpired. Silently, she followed the two back toward the museum.

* * *

Artemis trots up the front steps and with a burst of magic, unlocks the door and steps inside, casting a night vision spell. "Apparently he used to collect magical artifacts from all over Equestria, some with powers beyond our understanding... let's see if we can find some!"

"Sounds like a plan to me, Artie." Calyx looked around. "Wow, he must have been loaded! Look at the size of this place!" Her whisper echoed off the walls in the grand entryway. "So, which way should we go? Changeling wing or Mirrorverse?" she asked, reading the signs. "Or ... we could peek upstairs," she said, motioning toward a set of stairs that had been roped off. "Wonder what's up there?"

Luna stood behind the two, remaining invisible, smirking to herself. 'Oh, you will definitely find something worthwhile upstairs,' she thought to herself.

"This would be easier if we had three of us," Artemis says with a sigh, "Let's go up first. If there's nothing there we can try the other two rooms." Her gaze lands on the sign for Mirrorverse and wondered what that meant.

The two moved slowly up the stairs, the old wood creaking softly with each hoofstep. Reaching the top, they moved into the largest room at the end of the hall. Both of them let out a low whistle as they looked around what used to be the bedchambers of Orion and Raven.

The room hadn't been touched in many years, the only care it received was a periodic dusting and vacuuming from a secretive housekeeper, one who only appeared at night and the only one, by royal decree, permitted to enter this space. On a dresser stood a photo of Orion, Raven, and their two foals, all of them dressed for a formal family portrait. Next to that lay a cylindrical object, made out of two different types of metal. A button was placed near one end, and just above that, a set of metallic jaws clamped around a faint-greenish crystal.

"Whoa, is that your great-grandma?" Calyx asked. "She's really pretty. And hey - check this out!" Calyx pointed a hoof to a particular piece of jewelry. "Look - it's a Bad Seed pendant! I'd heard they used those long ago ... maybe we should take that back with us." Calyx's eyes fell next on the cylindrical object. "What do you suppose this is?" she asked, pointing to it with a hoof.

"No clue," Artemis says quietly, taking everything in. She could almost smell the history here. "She used to be one of us, back when Blackclaw was head of the team..." She grabs the device in her hooves, "Let's take it, we might need it." That done, she steps toward the front door again, "Let's go back down... I want to check out that Mirrorverse wing."

"Blackclaw ... yeah, didn't he try to start a wart between the griffons and ponies?" Calyx asked. "I thought I had read about that somewhere." Grabbing the pandant and slipping ti around her neck, Calyx followed Artemis down the stairs.

The Mirrorverse wing was sparse, with only a few items on display. Calyx looked around at some of the pictures hanging on the wall. "Princess Carrie Shadow," she read from the brass plate on the bottom of the portrait. "Hey, check it, Artie ... what if great-grandpa was a filly instead?" she said with a grin. She moved next to a glass-enclosed display case. "Element of ... Unity?" She blinked. "I thought they were Elements of Harmony, or something like that."

"Maybe this is an alternate universe?" Artemis supposes, eyeing the portrait of Carrie, and the Elements of Unity. "Unity and Harmony, Orion and Carrie..." She doesn't add that she thinks Carrie is kind of cute. For a long-dead thestral, that is. "Maybe we're meant to find people from this world?"

"I dunno ... " Calyx replied. She shivered. "This place is starting to creep me out, though. Like I'm standing in a tomb in a Daring Do novel and the baddies are about to come busting through."

"Don't be such a scaredybug," Artemis replies, rolling her eyes. "But fine, we'll get going." She pockets the device and makes her way toward the main doors, not noticing that had started to get cold.

The device starts to emit a high-pitched whine. "Crap! Is that an alarm?" Calyx hisses. A spectral form darts into the main library. "Come on, let's move before the guards show up!" Calyx forcibly whispers, heading towards the front door.

"It's coming from this!" Artemis holds up the device, which is buzzing and shining bright green. "I'm going to follow it!" She follows the signal toward the library, "Hello? Who's there? Come out, come out, whatever you are!"

"Are you nuts?" Calyx hissed, abandoning the urge to flee and instead folliwng Artemis to the library. She watched as Artemis aimed the device along the wall. The spectral form appeared, taking a slightly pony-ish shape before fading behind a bookcase.

"Hey, wait! Come back!" Artemis shouts at the fleeing shape, sighing as the buzzing dies away. "Rats..."

Calyx went over to the bookcase. She gave it a gentle push, and a section stared to move inward. "Oh no, this is too creepy. Whaddya think, Artie? Go in or go home?"

"Go in," Artemis says confidently. "This place is a haunted manor, of course it has secret passages!" She trots bravely through the hidden doorway.

Calyx sighs. "You're the boss, boss." She follows the dim light of Artemis's horn down the passageway.


	2. Army of the Dead: 2

As the pair moved through the hallway, large and heavy doors slammed shut behind them, the noise echoing off the flat walls, making the two explorers freeze in their tracks until they were satisfied that nothing was actively pursuing them. Periodically, the spectral form would appear before them, spurring them on in their chase. The trail ended at the strange box.

The walls were glass, with metal frame supports, and the frames were painted a bright red color. The door to the box was open, revealing an old-fashioned telephone with a touchpad. Three numbers were scratched into the paint near the phone.

"Whoa..." Artemis stares at the old telephone, enraptured, "Look at this! It's ancient! I doubt it even works!" She dials the numbers anyway, then picks up the receiver in her magic. Clearly, she wasn't expecting a trapdoor to open up beneath her hooves.

With an audible creak, the ancient hinges allowed the floor underneath the pair to fall away, sending the two hurtling down a long shaft. They landed on a soft cushion at the very bottom.

The lights flickered on to reveal a massive control room, now layered with dust from years of sitting idle. Ancient scientific equilment sat on workbenches. On the far wall was a map of the whole of Equestria, with little lights illuminating the cities as they stodd hundreds of years ago. Most stunning of all was the giant portrait on the opposite wall. It was of an earth pony, with white fur and a pinkish mane and tail, dressed in a toga-like garment and holding an olive branch with her left forehoof. A strange symbol adorned the toga - a stylized "m" with an extra loop on the end of it.

Artemis walks around, inspecting the ancient technology with a keen eye. "All this could fit into my phone now," she comments, before looking up at the painting, "I wonder who she is... and why is all this hidden away in an old museum?" She frowns a little. "I'm starting to think there was more to my great-grandfather than the official history."

"Looks like somepony didn't do a great job of housekeeping," Calyx said, rifling through a stack of papers marked "AGENT EYES ONLY" and marked with the seal of the lunar princess. Calyx pauses in her reading. "Virgo Shade? I've never heard that name before, what about you?" she asks, going back to reading the document.

"Not ringing any bells," Artemis says, nodding. "Looks like it involves Mooncheeks though..." She reads over Calyx's shoulder, her eyes getting steadily wider, "Wow... mission requirements? Gaps in reality? Codenames? Gadgetry? Was he some kind of secret agent too?!"

"I dunno ... would be kinda cool if he was ... oh hey, here's some photos." Calyx levitated the stack of photos and started flipping through them. The progress slowed as she started to recognize certain things. "I've seen pictures like this before ... this is the old changeling hive, way before the reunification! And look - I read about this dude in school once. The last king of the changelings, Arcturus. He brought the changelings to the brink of war with the ponies. I wonder if this Virgo dude was sent to stop him?"

Calyx gets to the last picture in the stack, and she freezes. "Hey, Artie ... you better take a look at this..." she says with a soft, halting voice.

The picture is a split-frame, with labels "BEFORE" and "AFTER" placed above both parts. The "BEFORE" shows an old pony, wearing a bowtie and fez, the ravages of time evident on his features. The "AFTER" shows a younger version of the pony ... bearing an eerie resemblance to the ghost of Orion that Artemis had spoken with at his gravesite. The bottom of the photo is labeled "FOR MILITARY PURPOSES - AGENT RECOGNITION - VIRGO SHADE"

Artemis feels a shiver creeping down her spine as she stares at the pictures, remembering the ghost she had spoken to. "The last picture... the last king of the changelings... this must have been his last mission before he died! But the history books never mention it, they just say he died peacefully, surrounded by his friends!"

Calyx ponders for a moment. "Could you imagine the backlash against the changelings had news of this leaked out? From what little I read about this, it seems that ol' great-granddad here was having his name dragged through the mud, saying that he only wanted unification to enslave the changeling race! It said those rumors were disproved after Orion's death, but small wonder the changelings would be stoked for war." She pauses. "Come to think of it, I recall reading a little more about an older ruler, Chrysalis, I think her name was. Seems Orion had a hoof in defeating her, too. Musta been a lot of bad blood between Orion and the changeling rulers."

A cold breeze started circulating through the open room, despite the lack of windows or running fans of any kind.

Artemis starts to shiver, "But we're friends now... all that was centuries ago! Why should it matter? In another two hundred years, he'll be long-forgotten!" She looks around, "Why am I so cold?"

Papers started to swirl around in the center of the room as the breeze intensified. A shimmering light appeared, coalescing into the spectral form of an earth pony, with a dark-gray coat. Her mane and tail had been changed to a sickly green color, with holes at various places. Around her midsection was a hard band of chitin, and two gossamer wings buzzed furiously as the pony landed on the floor. "It is as we were told ... the spawn of the Protector has come to aid us," the pony said in an otherworldly voice, as she let her gaze fall directly on Artemis.

"Spawn? Protector? You mean, him?" She holds up the images of Orion, "What happened to you? You look like... well, kinda like me. Half pony, half changeling. What's your name, anyhow? Did you know my great grandfather?"

Settling on her haunches, the ghost pony prepared to spin her tale. "In life, I was called Dusk Runner. I was an earth pony living among the changelings in peace, working with them to improve their society and assist them in one day integrating into life among the ponies. My life was happy, and my changeling friends were many. And then, the dark times came. King Arcturus decreed that all ponies living in changeling lands were to submit to 'restructuring' - we were to become changelings in order to continue to live. Many refused - and paid with their lives. I was taken along with my dearest friend, Sound Wave, and the process was begun, as you can see. While they changed our bodies, we refused to let our minds be broken to Arcturus's whims. So, he sent an expert in re-education to make us see the error of our ways. That expert was called Shade. Shade, in reality, was the Protector, Orion. He shielded us as long as he was able, until his deception was discovered. We were taken away, and our lives were ended on the spot." She stopped, and looked over both Calyx and Artemis. "It is good to see that his dream was finally realized - for both races to live together in harmony."

Artemis frowned deeply, mirroring Orion. "You said the spawn of the Protector has come to aid you... what's going on? Is there a rebel group making more noise?"

"Something more sinister is a-hoof," Dusk replied. "A tear has been opened between two worlds. A world your ancestor discovered, parallel to this one, but subtly different. He has crossed the plane numerous times, as has a traveler from the other world. This travel has weakened the bond keeping the two worlds separate, and a foe has discovered this weakness. He plans to use an army of specters to cross the plane and conquer both worlds. In both worlds, it is said that Unity can mend what was torn, if the legacy of the Bearer will carry the burden. You, Artemis Tenebrae, are that legacy."

Artemis gasps, looking toward Calyx, "It all fits! The Elements of Unity, that picture of Princess Carrie... we have to use them to close the gap and stop the foe, whoever that is!" Then she looks to Dusk Runner again. "What will happen when the gap closes? We'll get to stay home, won't we?"

"My counterpart in the other world can assist you with that," echoed a familiar voice from the hallway. Shimmering into visibility was Princess Luna, her hoofsteps echoing along the stark walls as she approached. Glancing around, she smirked. "It really has been too long since I've visited this place. I should probably dust a bit, too," she said as she swiped a hoof along a dusty tabletop. She stops once she gets close to Artemis and Calyx. "Before you agree to this undertaking, I must caution you that you will see things that will test you to your very core, reveal unpleasantness and secrets that wold be best left undisturbed, all in the name of protecting two worlds from a fate worse than death. And, I regret, you musty do it ... alone." Luna casts a sympathetic glance at Calyx. "Artemis is on a journey of self-discovery, and to do that, she must go by herself." She turns back to Artemis. "Artemis Tenebrae, great-granddaughter of Orion Bronwmane, do you accept the mantle of challenge placed upon you, swearing your bond upon the souls of your ancestors?"

Artemis is quiet for several moments, wondering. On one hoof, she still felt a bit of anger toward her ancestor. But on the other hoof, she could see now how much he sacrificed to protect what he loved. At last, she nods. "I... I accept."

Luna smiles softly, and nods. "Very well. Go now, and rest. You will begin your adventure tomorrow morning. Be at the train station bright and early."

Dusk Runner sighs. "Salvation is at hoof, and we can rest again," she says, fading back into an ethereal cloud before dissipating entirely.

Calyx looks around the room. "Well, that's all nice, but how are we supposed to get out-" A bright flash envelops Artemis and Calyx, and they find themselves outside of the museum.

"-of here ... oh, that's how. C'mon, Artie, let's get you ready." Calyx moves next to Artemis. "You gonna be okay?"

Artemis shrugs, tears in her eyes now. She embraces her changeling friend. "I wish you could come... doing this alone is going to be really hard. I don't know that I can do it."

Calyx hugs her friend tight. "Listen, Artie. You didn't make it to the top of the Bad Seeds by being a wuss. You've survived every challenge that's been thrown at you. Every thing you've ever experienced in your life has built up to this moment. You can do this, filly. And no matter what happens, good or bad, I will always be your friend." She pulls back out of the hug, a sly smile on her face. "But, if you don't ever come back, can I have your stuff?" she says with a laugh.

Artemis laughs, "Yeah, you can have my stuff. You're the best friend a girl could ask for." Smiling, she looks back toward the forest. "Let's get going... early start tomorrow." Wings buzzing, she takes flight.

* * *

In the Beyond, Orion was in the sitting room of the recreation of Shadowfall Manor, curled up on the sofa with a sleeping Raven. The fire burned merrily in the grate, and he had a book floating in his magic, HG Wells' The Time Machine. "It almost feels like I'm alive again... but not quite," he mutters to himself, turning a page.

The fire died down and the lighting in the room dimmed drastically. A low keening wail echoed through the room. "You cannot stop me, no matter who you send against me I will triumph, and you know this," said a disembodied voice.

Orion closes the book as the lights dim. At the voice, he frowns. "Oh stop it, you know you won't. Just because I'm dead doesn't mean I can't engineer a defeat. Not even death can stop a true chessmaster, and I am one of the best." He adjusts his bowtie, "My descendent will stop you. She has my blood in her veins, and I have faith in her abilities." Then he slides off the couch, standing firm. "And as for me? I can see what you're doing. Your army of spectres grows day upon day, and will not end until every last spirit in the Beyond is marching on your orders, but not I." His eyes narrow. "I will not serve you. Not as a soldier, not as a commander, not as anything. And if you know what's good for you, you will leave the rest of my family alone too."

"And what are you gonna do? Kill me?" the voice taunted. "Even you know that's beyond any ability you have in this realm. Oh, make no mistake, you will soon be mine. You, your wife, your darling little foals ... even that goofy wagon-puller you keep around for laughs. All will serve me and my triumph will be complete!" The voice gives a sinister laugh. "And when I finally take possession of your descendent, my victory will be even sweeter. Check, and mate, Mister Chessmaster!" Laughter rang out throughout the room. "I wonder if I can get that moon-butted princess you fawn over in my grasp as well...oh, wouldn't that be delicious!"

"I do not care that I cannot kill you!" Orion shouts, his muzzle curled in a vicious snarl now, "You will be defeated! And if you hurt Luna, I will not be the only pony you will answer to!" He stomps a hoof, "Enough foolishness. I demand you show yourself!"

"But that would ruin all the fun, dear boy. And on top of that, what form should I take? I am all of your enemies, every one of their lives, all combined into one essence. I am everything you've ever fought, and while you may have defeated them individually, you can never hope to defeat them now that they've been unified!" The voice becomes a whisper right next to Orion's ear. "I am the god of this realm, soon to be the god of two worlds. Kneel and beg my mercy now and I may spare your pathetic little soul. Oppose me and feel my full wrath at the time of judgment!"

"I will never kneel," he hisses. "I would rather be obliterated than kneel to you." He stands in front of Raven protectively, "Begone, demon. You are no god, you are merely a liar. A trickster. And your plan will fail!"

"Sticks and stones, Orion. The time is nigh and we shall see who revels in the glory of victory." The voice sighs. "I tried to give you a chance to call off this foolish crusade of your descendent, and yet you stubbornly refuse. Very well then, have it your way. See you at my coronation, slave!" With that, the fire burns brighter and the lights return to their previous levels.


	3. Army of the Dead: 3

Morning dawned bright and clear as Artemis stepped up to the train station to await the 7:15 to Canterlot. Her earbuds broadcast classical dubstep from her mp3 player, and every so often she'd check the time on her phone. She looked for all the world like a typical teenage pony and not at all like the savior of an entire civilization. She yawned as she waited, occasionally sipping from a coffee cup.

Pulling in to the station with a burst of steam, the conductor stepped off the train. "All aboard for Canterlot! Leaving in five minutes!" he called out as the throng of ponies stepped aboard to begin their commute. Seeing Artemis approach, the conductor stepped in front of her. "Ma'am, I have orders to escort you to the royal car. Please, follow me." He led her to the railcar at the front of the train. "Just step right this way. Enjoy your trip, Miss Virgo."

Artemis huffs but follows the conductor, simply grunting as she takes a seat in the royal car. She stares out the window as the hustle and bustle of Ponyville falls away into wide, picturesque fields untouched by time, and as the mountains draw closer, she looks up at the snow-capped peaks with something approaching wonder.

"It's really breathtaking, isn't it?" said a voice from behind. Sure enough, Princess Luna was sitting directly behind Artemis, also looking out the window. "I very rarely get to see this view, especially with all that's been happening. So, did you get enough sleep? Got everything packed?"

Artemis nods, gesturing to the bags and cases she carried with her. "Where are we even going? And what am I going to do when I get there? I bet great-grandfather never had to deal with mysterious train journeys."

"We're heading straight to Canterlot Castle, you'll be briefed on what you will need to do, and that's a bet you would surely lose. Now then, " Luna said with a smirk, "did you at least remember to pack the magic screwdriver? You know, that thing you liberated from Orion's bedchamber? And please don't deny that you did it, I stood there and watched."

Artemis blushes guiltily, "Yes, I remembered..." She takes it out and holds it in one of the holes in her hoof. "Will it even work with my kind of magic? I am half changeling, after all."

"Orion had that specially outfitted to work with almost any kind of known magic. Harmony, changeling, chaos ... he wanted a device that would function under different environments. He never could get it to work on wood, though ... would have come in handy during that timberwolf scare." Luna smiled. "You have no idea how happy it made me to see you here this morning. I feared you would have abandoned the quest."

"It's not like I have a choice... I'm the Spawn of the Protector, after all. It's kind of my job." She looks into the moon princess's eyes. "And I have to do it alone, too... I'd feel a lot better if I had Calyx with me. She's my best friend."

"I understand. However, in a journey such as this one, having no outside influences helps make your true potential shine brighter. And while she cannot be with you in body, she remains with you here-" Luna touches her head, "-and here." She touches her heart. "You carry a piece of her always. Use it if you need to."

"Okay." She reaches out and, for the first time, gives Luna a hug. Then she jerks back as the train screeches to a halt, falling on her flank. "Yipe! What is with these old locomotives, anyway? Subways are so much better!"

* * *

Luna and Artemis flew together toward Canterlot castle as clouds, placed by pegasus ponies, blocked the sun from view. "So Princess, what exactly am I going to have to do?" asks Artemis over the wind.

Luna smiled, "I have prepared an obstacle course of sorts for you to complete! It will test both your changeling abilities and your pony instincts, so you will need to be prepared!" The young changeling-pony is guided to an underground testing facility in the former gem caverns. They stand in an antechamber overlooking a large stone maze. "Behold! We have spent many weeks preparing for this day. Enter through that door, please, we will remain in contact with you over the intercom."

Artemis steps through the door, which shuts behind her. A single spotlight shines down from the ceiling, illuminating where she stands. Nothing else is visible in the room. "Okay, I'm not sure this is entirely what I signed up for," Artemis said, her voice echoing off the walls.

A cold chill swept through the room, and Artemis could swear she heard somepony ... or some thing ... laughing. Artemis gulps at the sound of the cold, cruel laughter and looks around, baring her teeth. "Who's there? Luna? Is it you?"

A whispering voice floated around Artemis's ear. "We'll meet soon enough ... try to stop me." As quickly as it arrived, the chill vanished.

Artemis shivered. "Um, Princess? Can we get this started already? I've got a serious case of the creeps now."

"Right away!" A door opens, and Artemis is presented with a small obstacle course. "Your task is to shapeshift into whichever form you need to complete the tasks in front of you, be it pony, griffon, or something else. The challenge will be timed. You have thirty minutes." A clock appears on the ceiling, and begins counting down.

Artemis walks a short distance into the course and is immediately greeted with a plow and a harness. A note attached to the harness reads, "Plow two furrows." "Seems easy enough," Artemis says, changing into an earth pony form and slipping the harness over her. Giving a pull the plow slides easy enough and the first row is done in a short time. Partway through the second row, the plow is jerked to a stop. Looking to see what was halting her progress, Artemis is greeted by the spectral sight of a large earth pony stallion. His coat is a faded red color, his hair shock white, his eye sockets dark and sunken. The ghostly image of a green apple adorns his flank. One hoof rests on the plow, and an eerie, taunting "Nnnnnnnnope" is the only thing spoken before the apparition fades, sending Artemis sprawling to the ground. Grimacing, she dusts herself off as she stands, and finishes the job. Twenty minutes remain.

The second challenge consisted of a whirling tornado with a small pond nearby. A sign reads, "Dissipate the tornado without emptying the pond." Suddenly however, the ghostly form of a blue pegasus pony with a rainbow mane and tail appeared, smirking. "Betcha can't beat the fastest cloud-clearer in all Equestria, can ya, bug-girl?"

Morphing into a pegasus form, Artemis locked her gaze upon the rainbow-hued ghost. "Try and stop me," she said, launching herself toward the twister, flying opposite the direction the winds were spinning. Straining against the winds, she felt herself being hit from below as a multicolored streak shot skyward. "Gotta do better than that, slow-mo!" the ghost said, making the winds spin even faster, sending Artemis off-course and spiraling around.

A yellow pegasus with a pink mane and tail appeared, quietly cheering "Yaaaay! Go Artemis!" before being silenced with a contemptuous glare by the rainbow mare. A grey pegasus with bubbles on her flank appeared next, and began tossing muffins at Artemis as she flew. "Eat up, they'll boost your strength!"

"Looks like I'll need more wingpower," Artemis thought to herself. Changing into a dragon with quite the impressive wingspan, she gave a few mighty flaps of her wings, regaining her control and slowing the winds drastically, fanning the ghostly pegasi away with each wingflap. Landing on the ground, she changed back to her normal self. Eleven minutes remain.

The third challenge involves unicorn magic. "Rescue the falling earth pony from an untimely demise," reads the sign. Above is the form of a purple earth mare with black and purple mane and tail. Below, a pit of flame. At precisely 11:00, a grey unicorn stallion with floppy hair, a tweed jacket, and a red bowtie appears. It was Orion! He spots the challenge description, sighs, and says "That entity has a wicked sense of humor… do what I couldn't do, and save her life!" he intones, giving her an encouraging smile before dispersing.

As the apparition winks out, the mare starts falling, screaming on her way down. Artemis quickly changes into unicorn form and attempts to grab the falling mare in a magic bubble. This might have worked if her horn hadn't fizzled out partway through the spell. The image of a changeling queen appeared before Artemis, blocking her spell with one of her own. "And why would you bother saving that scrawny little pony anyway? She's hardly a meal for either of us. You could let her go, forget this silly exercise in futility, and join us to know your true destiny..."

Artemis shivers, staring up at the changeling queen. Surely this was the one Orion had known, so long ago. The Artemis of a week ago would have said yes. But Artemis, whether she knew it or not, had changed. She shakes her head, "I'm not joining you... I don't care about the changelings! I'm new! I am a pony and a changeling! I can be part of both worlds! That's my true destiny!" She gallops through the image and tries to save the mare again, this time with a timeshifting spell to slow her fall.

The ghostly changeling queen vanishes and this time the spell works. Time slows enough to slow the mare's descent, allowing Artemis to grab her with a magic bubble and return her to solid ground. Once the mare's hooves were firmly planted on the ground, Artemis canceled all of the spells and time began to move normally once again. The clock stopped at the fifteen-second mark. The mare wrapped her hooves around Artemis and gave her a hug. "I wish we could have known each other," the mare said before winking away. Artemis wondered what that meant, and who exactly that mare was.

Suddenly however, the room began to shake as a vengeful god discovered that its plan had been foiled, or at least part of it. Luna appears in a flash of light, wearing the armor she had worn as Nightmare Moon. Her mane and tail roil as she speaks quickly to Artemis. "Your accomplishments in this challenge were admirable, but time grows short! Our enemy's army is preparing to march, and both realities are beginning to collapse! You must meet with your other self, and reunite the lost Elements!"

"Wait - what 'other self'? And where did you get that kickin' outfit?" Artemis asked, appraising Luna in her armor. "And what's this about elements? Wait, does this have anything to do with that picture in the museum?"

"My dear Artemis, it has everything to do with it! Now go, the fate of two Equestrias hangs in the balance!" She disappears, and takes Artemis with her.

* * *

They reappear back in Ponyville, more specifically the museum. Ponies are in a panic as the clouds, uncontrollable by pegasi, roil and move about much too fast. Lightning flashes, rain falls, even a few flakes of snow are seen. Ghosts of angry spirits storm down from the skies, and flickers of other ponies with bat wings on their sides come in and out of view. One in particular looks just like Artemis, if Artemis were male.

The Artemis-like stallion lands near to the library and runs inside. "Princess Luna! Our Princess received your message and we're doing all we can on our end. I fear our defenses won't last very much longer, but we-" He stops mid-sentence, and gazes at Artemis. "Is this the one of which you spoke?" he asks.

"It is she, Perseus. This is Artemis Tenebrae, great-granddaughter of Orion, just as you are the great-grandson of Princess Carrie."

Artemis stares, enraptured, "Is it weird if I say that you're kind of attractive?"

Perseus grins. "You're not so bad yourself. We can chat later, we need to seal this rift. Come with me, our Luna wishes to speak to you as well." He studies Artemis. "It would help if you had wings, there is no access from the ground anymore. Whatever it is that's doing this blocked every entrance."

Artemis grins at that and transforms into her true form, "Gotcha covered, bug-boy! Take me to your leader!"

"Swift travels, Artemis! We bid you well on your quest!" Luna called out after them before turning her attention back to repelling the hordes of specters threatening her subjects.


	4. Army of the Dead: 4

In the realm of the undead, turmoil reigns supreme as the spirits of those long departed are conscripted into an unholy army, being compelled against their will but being unable to ward off the powerful enchantment that presses them into servitude of the controlling entity. The entity still cannot turn a small group of ponies, led by one Orion Brownmane and currently holed up in the otherworldly replica of Shadowfall Manor.

"Be reasonable, Orion. Sure, she passed the trials, but she stands no chance against my minions ... or myself! Let's just end this silly stalemate now and join me in my triumph. I promise to go easy on you if you cooperate."

"Who are you to talk of reasonableness?!" shouts Orion, standing firm in his sitting room, his family gathered around him. "Your minions are nothing more than my friends, warped and corrupted by your own doing! She passed the trials, and she will be victorious! Evil beings like you have never understood the concept of friendship and the power it holds, and you never will!"

"You have no idea of true power, and you never will, as long as you resist me," the entity said, its presence filling the room yet never manifesting itself. "Allow me to show you what true power can do towards getting things to turn your way."

A bolt of pure energy struck a gray-colored earth pony, who screamed as the bolt tore into his very core. "Orion! The wards ... they're breaking down! I can't ... oh, it hurts! Please, make it stop!" the pony cried, his battered cowboy hat dropping to the floor. The pony was now clutching at his head with his hooves, trying to resist the attempt to turn him against his friends and to the entity's side.

Orion stares, horrorstruck, at the sight of his best friend undergoing unspeakable agony as the entity attempts to control him. Horn flaring brighter than ever, he rises up onto his hind legs, his eyes glowing blue-white as he calls upon the power of love and friendship given to him over the centuries. "HARM THIS PONY, AND I WILL PERSONALLY BLOW YOU BACK TO THE DEPTHS OF TARTARUS ITSELF, DEMON!" he exclaims, power radiating from him. "YOUR POWER MEANS NOTHING!" He claps his hooves, blue flame flying toward the entity and wrapping around it like a cage, cutting Longhaul free from its grip. Orion drops back onto his hooves and gives Longhaul his hat back, "You dropped this, by the way."

Longhaul smiles up at Orion. "Thanks, buddy. He almost had me that time. Be careful, Orion, he's getting stronger. He has designs on controlling more than the dead, from what I was able to see."

The entity recoiled at Orin's blast but remained defiant. "We will weaken you eventually, Orion. When we do, we promise you that your torment will be quite painful ... both in spirit and mind." Laughter rang throughout the hall, sending chills through those gathered. Even though they were dead, they were quite frightened.

Orion stands tall despite his fear, calling down to Luna. "Your move, old friend! We've done what we can up here, it's down to Artemis and Perseus now!"

"The wheels are in motion, dear Orion! Let us hope they turn on our favor!" Luna calls back.

* * *

Artemis and Perseus set down in the castle in Perseus's world. "Welcome to Canterlot," he said, "and allow me to present Her Highness, Princess Luna." He bowed as Luna2 approached, and Artemis was struck at the similarities between this princess and the one she knew. Quickly, she did a short bow. "Princess Luna, I heard you needed my assistance. What is it you wish me to do?"

Luna2 smiles thinly, "As you can see, chaos is rampaging across both Equestrias, and the spirit army is preparing to bear down and kill us all, if not more. Your task is to gather the Elements of Unity, which I understand are currently on display in Shadowfall Manor. Collect them, and allow them to bond with each of you. Their powers will undo the damage that has already been caused, but at a price: our worlds will be sealed from each other forevermore. You will not pass into this world, and we cannot pass into yours. Be further warned: reports indicate the entity is manipulating the museum itself. History is now both your ally and your enemy."

Artemis nods. "I guess we'd better cross back over. I know a few ways in, so we won't be detected." She smiled a little. "I wish I knew what great-granddad used to say before starting one of his adventures. Oh well .. let's go save the world. Both of them." She and Perseus depart the castle and return to Artemis's world.

* * *

Standing outside the manor, Perseus looks up at the structure. "Wow ... almost like Great-Grandma Carrie's, except she did a little different painting scheme." He studies the walls, and makes a face. "I don't like the color..."

"Yeah, great-grandpa Orion was always obsessed with that particular shade of blue... no idea why." She steps up toward the sign and points, "Mirrorverse... this is where the Elements are kept." And she makes her way down the hall. The entity however, infuriated and even more powerful than ever, decides to manifest in the form of Lager Hops and Onyx, two more of Orion's old rogues.

"Well well well, if it isn't the halfling," Onyx says, spitting angrily. "Neither a full pony, nor a full changeling. Disgusting, really. Wouldn't you agree, Lager?"

"Yes, and so subservient to that princess. Really, we had much higher hopes than that," Lager replied with a sneer. "Well, no matter. For, you see, you and pretty boy here aren't going any further."

"Indeed," Onyx piped up. "In fact, since you're practically family and all, I'm going to give you one chance to redeem yourself. Oh, you were quite the roughneck, weren't you? Leader of a powerful street gang, little to care about and nothing to lose ... so, show me how worthy you are to be part of the changeling race. Drain ponyboy there dry, know what it feels like to taste the true essence of life, and show me just how much hate remains in your dark little heart for dear old great-grandpa. Do that, and I might even let you live, much less join us in our quest."

Artemis rolls her eyes and growls, standing protectively in front of Perseus, "I'm not draining him!" she shouts. "Honestly, what part of 'I don't care about the changelings' do you idiots not understand?" She buzzes her wings and indicates for Perseus to do the same, "We're flying over you numbskulls. Buzz off!" And she flies as fast as she can toward the display case.

Popping into existence in front of the display case, Arcturus made himself into a formidable barricade. "Ponies are food, not mates. You are an abomination to both races, Artemis." Onyx and Lager closed the path behind them, while Chrysalis hovered in the air to prevent any aerial escape maneuvers. "Abominations must be purged to keep the bloodlines clean. I will take great pleasure in performing this task, much as I took great delight in the destruction of Orion." The three figures on the ground started to advance on Perseus ad Artemis, while Chrysalis above them charged her horn.

Artemis snarls as Arcturus stands in front of the display case and charges her own horn. "This is for great-grandfather!" she shouts, lifting Arcturus into the air bodily with her magic and throwing him right into the glass of the case, shattering it. "Perseus! Get the Elements!"

Perseus ran forward toward the case, only to be stopped by Arcturus, who had recovered enough to grab the pony as he ran past. Onyx and Lager advanced on Artemis, while Chrysalis kept her in check with a series of blasts around her hooves.

Perseus morphed into a large earth pony stallion and lashed out at Arcturus with his hooves, sending Arcturus sprawling into a display case of bits from the other universe. Converting quickly into a unicorn, he grasped the Elements in a magical field. "Got 'em!" he called to Artemis.

Artemis grins and grabs the ones representing justice, truth, and love. The other three are openness, magic, and fairness. "This game has gone on for far too long!" she yells, voice echoing throughout the building as the power in the Elements begin to take hold. She and Perseus rise into the air, hooves linked. "With this final standoff, we end the melding of two worlds, destroy an army of ghosts, and allow those ghosts to finally rest in peace! I, Artemis Tenebrae, descendent of Orion Brownmane, now accept my position as protector of Equestria, and I hereby send you to a prison you can never escape!" With that the powers of unity combine, and a rainbow is formed, rocketing down toward Chrysalis, Arcturus, Onyx, and Lager.

The four screamed as the rainbow wave rained down upon them, ripping their spectral bodies apart and banishing their very essence to the depths of Tartarus. Outside the manor, and throughout Equestria, the souls of the dead were released from their bonds and returned to the plane of the departed.

Perseus, seeing the rift between their worlds closing, put on a burst of speed and jumped through as the fissure was sealing itself! "Farewell, Artemis! You did it!" he cried as the rift closed for the final time.

Artemis collapsed on the floor of the manor, exhausted. What she hadn't noticed during the battle was the strange sensation on her flanks, and it wasn't until she noticed a faint glint that hadn't been there before, that she turned to gaze upon what had appeared - a shield, with the emblems of the sun and moon, in front of which was a clock. Artemis had finally earned her cutie mark.

* * *

The cutecenera was held, of all places, in a cemetery. More to the point, the cemetery where Orion and Raven were buried. They, along with their friends and all of Artemis' friends, were in attendance. The party was going on in full swing, with dancing, music, and more food than anypony knew what to do with, when a spectral grey hoof tapped Artemis lightly on the shoulder. It was Orion, and he was smiling. "Mind if we have a word?"

"Oh ... certainly." Artemis walked with Orion away from the main gathering, toward a small gazebo. Artemis sat down on the bench swing suspended from the rafters. "I suppose I should apologize for being such a screw-up before all of this happened," she said once Orion had made himself as comfortable as a ghost can get.

"Apology accepted," Orion says with a smile, looking calm on another bench. "Believe it or not, you've grown and matured very quickly for a mare your age. And the emblem on your flank is proof of it." He adjusts his glasses, "I'm very proud of you, Artemis. Not only have you inherited my legacy, you are my equal, and perhaps someday, you will become my superior."

"Oh yeah, no pressure," Artemis said, rollling her eyes. She grinned. "I guess I have a lot of learning to do ... about you, about Equestria ... but one thing I want to ask you: If you had your life to live all over again, would you have done anything differently?"

Orion pretends to look thoughtful about that for three seconds, before laughing and shaking his head. "Not in the least. Even your great-grandmother's death, painful as it was, helped spur me on to greater heights." Then he thinks about something. "And when this is done, go ask Calyx on a date. Trust me, the pair of you need it!"

Artemis blushes. "So...you knew about that, huh? Well, I can ask her but I don't know if she wants to be around a goody-goody such as myself..." She giggles. "I will ask her, I promise. And ... thank you, great-grandpa. Thank you for helping me find a purpose to my life, and for helping me find the true me, not what I saw as me."

"You're most welcome," he says, kissing Artemis on the forehead. "And you know where to find me if you need my advice again." That said, he lifts into the air and floats back toward the party, leaving behind a scrap of paper with one word printed on it: "Geronimo."

Artemis picked up the paper, and after reading it, got a confused look on her face. "Hm. Why did I have 'Allons-y' stuck in my head?" She shrugged, and after tucking the paper away safely, went back to the party with her friends.


End file.
